Elle pleure son homme
by sophinette73
Summary: "Elle pleure son homme, les autres elle s'en fout. Elle pleure son amour jusqu'au bout."


**Bonjour, **

**Alors, voilà, c'est ma 1ère fic, donc je suis un peu angoissée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous aura plu, ou pas. Comme je n'ai pas le droit de vous écrire les paroles de la chanson qui me l'a inspirée (Elle pleure son homme, de Michel SARDOU), je vous invite à aller l'écouter sur un site de musique et vidéos, avant de lire ma fic, ou pendant, c'est encore mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**ELLE PLEURE SON HOMME**

C'est fini. Tout est fini. Ma vie s'est arrêtée ce jour-là. Ce jour maudit.

On pourrait croire que quand quelque chose d'aussi atroce, d'aussi insoutenable vous arrive, vous devez le sentir, avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit pressentiment… Mais non, rien. Cette journée s'était déroulée tout à fait normalement, et avait même été meilleure que certaines autres. Il avait fait beau, l'air sentait bon, j'avais été faire des courses pour le soir, de quoi préparer un bon petit dîner pour nous deux…

Bien sûr, je n'étais jamais tranquille quand il partait en mission, comme aujourd'hui, mais il s'était sorti de tellement de mauvaises situations ! Il avait vaincu Voldemort en personne, quand même ! J'avais une foi inébranlable en lui !

Mais personne n'est à l'abri d'un coup du sort, pas même l'Elu…

J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, un peu, quand le soir est tombé et qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré du Ministère.

Pour tromper la sourde angoisse que je sentais monter, j'ai décidé de prendre un bain agrémenté d'essences parfumées et délassantes. Après quoi, je me suis séchée les cheveux et j'ai enfilé une tenue confortable. Puis j'ai mis le couvert tout en surveillant la cuisson du repas.

Tout cela m'avait pris deux bonnes heures, et pourtant il ne rentrait toujours pas.

Ne voulant pas céder à l'affolement, je me refusais à essayer de le joindre ou de me rendre au Ministère. Après tout, une femme d'Auror doit apprendre à vivre ce genre de situation, qui se produit fréquemment. Pour calmer les battements de mon cœur, et la voix dans ma tête qui me susurrait que ce n'était pas normal, que quelque chose clochait, je m'efforçais de visualiser le moment où il passerait la porte, les traits tirés par la fatigue mais sain et sauf et heureux de rentrer chez lui, chez nous. C'était une sorte de rituel, un petit « truc » qui me rassurait toujours, comme si le fait de voir la scène dans ma tête la faisait se réaliser.

Mais ce soir-là, ça ne marcha pas.

À sa place, je vis arriver mon frère, Ron, qui travaillait avec lui. À ses traits ravagés par le chagrin, à ses tremblements incontrôlables, à sa pâleur – lui qui a toujours tendance à rougir pour un rien -, à sa façon de baisser les yeux, incapable de me regarder en face ni de prononcer le moindre mot, je compris, je sus instantanément que l'impensable s'était produit.

Un froid intense m'envahit. Le même froid que j'avais ressenti le jour de la bataille finale de Poudlard, cinq ans plus tôt, quand Hagrid était arrivé, le tenant dans ses bras, alors que Voldemort annonçait triomphalement à tout le monde qu' « Harry Potter [était] mort ».

Mais, alors qu'en ce jour lointain, le froid s'était transformé en lave brûlante dans mes veines, que la colère et la haine m'avaient envahie, à tel point que je me sentais capable de tuer moi-même Voldemort et tous ses partisans, et que mon père avait dû me retenir, aujourd'hui, je ne parvenais même pas à crier.

Je ressentis un gouffre s'ouvrir sous mes pieds, et puis ce fut le néant.

À mon réveil, Ron était penché au-dessus de moi. Le soulagement qui envahit son visage céda vite la place à une indicible tristesse et à une angoisse terrible, sûrement à l'idée de devoir me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il m'expliqua maladroitement que la mission avait mal tourné – ça, je m'en serais doutée -, que le sorcier qu'ils traquaient depuis des semaines était beaucoup plus vicieux et malin qu'ils ne l'avaient soupçonné et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le sort arriver. Voilà. C'était aussi simple que ça…

Je ne pus même pas me mettre en colère contre lui pour n'avoir pas su le protéger, ni haïr le fou furieux coupable de cet acte. La haine viendrait sûrement, à son heure, mais en cet instant, j'étais une coquille vide, je ne ressentais que ce trou béant, dans mes entrailles, comme si on m'avait arraché toute une partie de moi-même, et que plus rien, jamais, ne pourrais le combler.

D'ailleurs, j'écoutais à peine les explications de Ron : elles n'avaient pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Je vécu les jours suivants dans le même état d'hébétude. Des gens me parlaient, s'agitaient autour de moi, parfois je leur répondais, mais je n'aurais pas su dire, la minute suivante, ce qu'ils m'avaient dit ni ce que j'avais répondu.

Et maintenant, je suis là, au milieu de tous ces gens, rassemblés pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Ou plutôt si, je sais qu'on m'a prise par le bras en me parlant doucement, gentiment, comme à une enfant. J'ai ressenti la sensation du transplanage. Mais tout cela m'a semblé si vague, si lointain, comme si ça ne me concernait pas, comme si une autre vivait tout cela à ma place. Je me suis laissée faire, mon corps se mouvant indépendamment de mon esprit inhabité depuis des jours, comme ces gens qui ont été torturés et ont reçus tellement de Doloris que leur être n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, un tombeau vivant.

Mais tout à coup, devant ce cercueil, en le voyant, si beau qu'on aurait dit un ange, les traits enfin apaisés après tout ce qu'il avait traversé dans sa courte vie, mais si pâle, si froid que cela ne laisse aucune place à l'illusion, qu'il est impossible de faire comme s'il était juste endormi, je reviens à moi, et toute la souffrance arrive, en bloc. Tout ce que mon état apathique m'a permis de refouler jusque-là me revient en une vague énorme, et c'est comme si chaque fibre de mon corps se mettait à hurler de douleur. Ma respiration se bloque, et la boule qui obstrue ma gorge depuis des jours, interdisant l'accès à toute nourriture et me permettant à peine de parler, se contracte encore plus, jusqu'à l'insoutenable, et soudain, un flot de larmes envahit mes joues, sans que je ne puisse – et ne veuille – l'arrêter.

0o0

C'est comme tout si tout ce que j'avais gardé en moi jusqu'à présent se libérait d'un seul coup. Malgré tout, mes pleurs sont silencieux. Je sais que très bientôt, je ne pourrai m'empêcher de hurler, de tout casser, de m'effondrer en sanglots incontrôlables, mais pour l'instant, il n'y a que la souffrance pure. Je réalise pleinement l'impensable, l'insoutenable vérité : Harry, mon Harry, l'homme que j'aime depuis toujours, qui fait partie intégrante de moi-même, pour lequel j'aurais tout donné, jusqu'à ma propre vie, est mort.

0o0

À travers mes larmes, je m'approche du cercueil. Je ressens un besoin impérieux, irrépressible, de lui parler une dernière fois, en silence, car ce que j'ai à dire ne regarde que lui et moi.

Pourquoi toi, Harry ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça nous arrive ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? Je me rends compte que c'est d'un égoïsme sans nom, de penser ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis tellement perdue ! Je ne suis plus rien sans toi !

Tu m'avais promis, tu m'avais juré que je n'avais pas de craintes à avoir, que tu reviendrais toujours vers moi. Je savais que tu disais ça pour me rassurer, mais j'y croyais quand même, car j'avais besoin d'y croire.

Tu disais toujours que j'étais forte, et même plus forte que toi, que tu tirais ton courage et ton énergie de l'amour que je t'apportais, de la confiance que tu lisais dans mes yeux.

Mais la vérité, c'est que c'était ton amour qui me portait.

Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu, et depuis ce jour, je n'ai vécu que pour que tu me remarques, que tu me vois autrement que comme la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami.

Et quand ce fut arrivé, quand tu as enfin réalisé que j'étais une jeune fille à part entière, et pas juste « la petite dernière des Weasley », quand tu es tombé amoureux de moi, mon bonheur a été tel que j'aurais pu toucher les étoiles et le hurler au monde entier.

Tu me trouvais belle… Mais c'est ton amour qui me transformait ! Ne dit-on pas : « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es belle qu'il t'aime, mais c'est parce qu'il t'aime que tu es belle ? » C'est tellement vrai !

Et maintenant, que va-t-il me rester ? Quelle va être ma vie, sans toi ?

Je ne sais pas si tu peux me voir ou m'entendre là où tu es, mais je peux te promettre une chose : tu seras toujours l'amour de ma vie, mon homme, mon Harry, et rien ne changera cela, jamais.

0o0

Je sens bien que tout le monde me regarde à la dérobée, n'osant pas s'approcher. Est-ce qu'ils ont compris ce qu'il se passe, à cet instant ? Me laissent-ils tranquille par respect pour ce dernier moment d'intimité entre mon époux et moi, ou bien ont-ils peur d'affronter mon chagrin, se sentant impuissants, et peut-être même coupables de ne pas avoir su le garder vivant ?

Mais peu importe ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser, après tout.

Au diable la dignité, l'apparence ! Je me moque de leur offrir un spectacle pathétique : mon amour gît là, devant moi, c'est la seule vérité, l'ignoble, l'atroce vérité.

0o0

Mais je m'aperçois soudain qu'ils sont sur le point de faire les discours de rigueur, les « hommages ». Ils vont parler de parler de lui, ses amis, ses « proches », comme on dit.

Le Mage a accompli son office et je ne me suis rendue compte de rien.

Le premier à s'avancer est son patron, le chef des Aurors, Kingsley. Il rappelle à toute l'assistance à quel point il était un bon élément, le meilleur, même d'après lui, toujours prêt à venir en aide à ses collègues, toujours sur la brèche pour éradiquer le Mal, pour rendre ce monde meilleur.

Mais alors, si c'était le meilleur, pourquoi est-il mort ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas un « moins bon », qui s'est prit le sort mortel en pleine poitrine ? Je sais, c'est horrible d'avoir de telles pensées. Mais quand la douleur est trop forte, la bonté, la gentillesse, la compassion s'effacent, on souhaiterait que ce soit n'importe qui, à la place de l'être aimé. On pactiserait même avec le Diable en personne, si ça pouvait le faire revenir d'entre les morts.

J'entends ensuite Ron prononcer un discours bref et sobre, digne. Même dans mon état, je suis impressionnée. On a toujours eu tendance à prendre mon frère pour un imbécile, l'ami sincère mais pas très malin, le roi des gaffes, qui s'emporte pour un rien et ne pense qu'à manger. Moi, je sais que c'est sa maladresse qui est la cause de cette vision erronée. Je ne dis pas qu'il est d'une intelligence supérieure, mais il vaut beaucoup plus que ce que l'on a bien voulu voir. Il est courageux, fidèle, honnête, gentil… D'ailleurs, Hermione ne s'y est pas trompée, elle a su voir toutes ses qualités, cachées derrière ses défauts. Pour un peu, je sourirais presque à cette dernière pensée.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Hermione, c'est elle qui parle, à présent. Hermione, ma meilleure amie, sa meilleure amie, LA meilleure amie par excellence. Hermione, l'héroïne, qui a participé à toute la guerre avec lui, qui l'a aidé à vaincre le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, celle sans qui il ne s'en serait sans doute pas sorti.

Hermione, mon amie, ma sœur, où étais-tu, ce jour-là ? J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois à ses côtés, encore. Toi, tu aurais su, tu aurais deviné, tu aurais compris la ruse de ce cinglé, j'en suis sûre.

D'ailleurs, je te connais tellement bien que je sais que tu t'en veux à mort, depuis. Comme si c'était ta faute… Je voudrais te dire que non, tu n'as pas à t'accabler. S'il y a une coupable, c'est la destinée, qui a décidé qu'Harry n'aurait pas droit au repos du guerrier, que sa vie ne serait faite que de combats, que c'était perdu d'avance, malgré ce que l'on a voulu croire.

J'entends ta voix, Hermione, pleine de larmes retenues. Tu essayes de toutes tes forces de rester digne, mais je sais que ton chagrin est presque aussi grand que le mien, que tu l'aimais comme un frère et plus fort encore et que, comme moi, tu aurais donné ta vie pour lui.

Tu parles de lui, de votre amitié, du Trio d'Or, du bonheur et de l'honneur de l'avoir connu, de l'adolescent timide qu'il avait été, de l'homme heureux et accompli qu'il était devenu…

Ta voix et tes mots parviennent à faire revenir un peu de vie dans mon cœur. Tu en parles tellement bien !

0o0

Et puis tant d'autres se succèdent… Mais je ne les écoute plus. Après le discours d'Hermione, je me replonge dans mes pensées, dans ma souffrance. Avoir entendu Hermione exprimer ainsi tout son amour pour Harry, avec des mots si vrais, si justes, m'a fait du bien, mais en même temps, m'a engloutie au cœur de la plus aiguë des souffrances. J'ai l'impression qu'une lame brûlante et glacée à la fois me lacère le cœur et les entrailles. Mon cerveau n'est plus que chaos, ma vision se trouble à nouveau. Je ne vois plus personne, ne reconnais plus personne. Ce ne sont que des ombres, des fantômes…

0o0

À quoi ça sert tout ça ? À qui ? C'est pour Harry ? Mais Harry, il n'a rien demandé ! Quand je relève la tête et réalise la foule présente, une colère sourde m'envahit. Je serre les poings, j'ai envie de leur hurler de partir, tous, de me laisser seule avec ma douleur et mon amour perdu.

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, par respect pour lui. Lui qui avait horreur de se faire remarquer, malgré ce que les mauvaises langues ont pu dire, surtout à l'époque de Poudlard. Au moins, ne pas faire d'esclandre, pour lui.

Si Harry avait pu choisir ses funérailles, je sais qu'elles auraient été très simples et intimes, comme notre mariage. Il n'y aurait eu que les gens qu'il considérait vraiment comme ses proches, c'est-à-dire ma famille, essentiellement, qui était devenue la sienne depuis longtemps, et dont fait maintenant partie Hermione. Sans doute Neville et Luna, également, car il les appréciait énormément. On peut même dire qu'il ressentait une énorme tendresse pour ce couple improbable et atypique.

Mais certainement pas tout ce monde, tout ce faste ! Merlin, tout ce que le monde sorcier compte de gens « importants » est là !

Il y a même le GRAND Drago Malefoy ! Alors lui, question modestie, il est l'exact opposé de Harry !

Le malheur me rend injuste : le Malefoy dont je parle n'existe plus. Il a beaucoup changé. Drago est devenu un homme bien. La guerre l'a fait mûrir et il a révisé bon nombre de ses préjugés idiots. Les horreurs perpétrées par Voldemort et sa clique l'ont écœuré. Lui-même s'est dégoûté d'avoir été si lâche et d'avoir obéi à ce psychopathe mégalomane, jusqu'à tenter de tuer un homme qu'il respectait infiniment, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas. Il avait eu si peur pour lui-même et ses parents, durant les deux dernières années de la guerre, il avait tellement haï Voldemort, pour les humiliations qu'avait subies son père, qu'il en était arrivé à souhaiter plus que tout qu'Harry tue ce monstre, et que tout s'arrête.

C'est pour tenter de racheter ses fautes et celles de ses parents qu'il a décidé de devenir Auror, pour qu'une fois dans l'Histoire de sa famille, un Malefoy œuvre pour le bien.

Tout cela, je le sais car il l'a avoué à Harry, par bribes, au cours de leurs missions, de leurs planques. Oh, les débuts ont été difficiles, entre eux, et ils ne sont jamais devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils avaient fini par s'apprécier et se respecter mutuellement.

Je sais également que Drago n'a jamais oublié sa dette envers Harry, qui lui a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne, dans la Salle sur Demande, le tirant des griffes du Feudeymon. Et je vois à sa façon de me regarder, là, à cet instant, à quel point il regrette de ne pas avoir été présent pour Harry quand il en a eu besoin. Son regard est tellement intense et douloureux ! Ses yeux gris d'habitude si froids sont remplis de tristesse et de remords. Cet homme-là n'a pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. Toute la détresse du monde est dans ses yeux.

Alors, en dépit de la douleur qui m'oppresse et m'étouffe, je trouve le courage de lui sourire. Oh, rien de spectaculaire, non… Juste un pauvre, un minuscule sourire, à peine une ébauche, pour lui faire comprendre que je sais ce qu'il ressent et que je ne lui en veux pas de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Je lis un semblant de soulagement sur son visage, bien qu'il reste grave, et puis il détourne les yeux, gêné sans doute de s'être mis à nu de la sorte, sans qu'aucun mot, pourtant, n'ait été échangé.

0o0

À la seconde où il se détourne, mon sourire se fane, se fige, et une déferlante de désespoir s'abat à nouveau sur moi, me déchirant le cœur et l'âme. Ma respiration se bloque, l'air ne passe plus dans ma gorge, j'étouffe. Je sens que mes jambes vont se dérober sous moi si je ne sors pas de cet endroit.

Alors, presque en aveugle, je marche jusqu'à la grande porte, à l'entrée, et franchis le seuil. L'air frais m'aide à reprendre mon souffle, mais je me sens toujours faible, et je m'écroule sur les marches du porche, ramenant mes jambes contre moi.

À ce moment précis, j'ai envie de disparaître, de me dissoudre dans le vent, de me laisser happer par l'abîme que je sens grandir, non loin de moi. Il suffirait de pas grand-chose, juste que je me laisse aller, que je laisse la folie me gagner et tout serait fini.

Mais non, je n'aurais pas cette chance-là. Mon corps se rappelle douloureusement à moi : mes oreilles bourdonnent, mon ventre se tord, j'ai mal comme si des ongles acérés et putrides me fouillaient, me labouraient de l'intérieur, et j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va éclater tellement je me retiens de hurler comme une démente.

Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que, bientôt, mon amour sera enseveli sous terre, que je ne le verrai plus jamais, que je n'entendrai plus sa voix, son rire.

Sans que je puisse les écarter, des pensées de corps en putréfaction m'envahissent. Cela ne peut pas être ! Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Pas à son âge ! À son âge, on vit, on respire, on mange, on boit, on rit avec ses amis, on fait l'amour, on donne la vie à des enfants, on construit sa vie et son bonheur… À son âge, on ne se retrouve pas dans une tombe glaciale pour l'éternité…

Merlin, si tu es là, quelque part, pourquoi as-tu permis que cela arrive ? N'avait-il pas assez donné, déjà ? Est-ce qu'il n'est venu sur terre que pour se battre et mourir ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux, à son tour ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait une Justice, quelque part. Mais je ne crois plus en rien, désormais…

0o0

À bout de force et au comble de l'accablement, j'appuie ma tête contre mes genoux et, sans que je m'en rende compte, mes pleurs reprennent, intarissables, inextinguibles… Je perds peu à peu le contact avec ce qui m'entoure, je n'entends ni ne ressens plus rien, je me laisse doucement sombrer dans des abysses de larmes.

0o0

Combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi? Quelques minutes, ou beaucoup plus ? Je n'en sais rien… Mais je réalise que mes larmes ont cessé de couler, à présent, et que je suis figée depuis un temps indéterminé, les yeux fixés vers un point devant moi, sans rien voir pour autant, la bouche entr'ouverte.

Peu à peu, les sensations me reviennent : le souffle frais et léger du vent sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, la pierre froide des marches dans mon dos et sous mes fesses, le brouhaha de la foule, à l'intérieur du bâtiment consacré.

Cette crise m'a laissée sans force, vidée, hébétée, mais étrangement calme.

La douleur dans mes entrailles s'est calmée.

C'est alors qu'une idée s'impose à moi avec force : tant que je le sentirai vivre en moi, Harry ne sera pas mort, pas vraiment. Ce qui fait disparaître les gens, ce n'est pas la mort, c'est l'oubli. C'est l'oubli qui les fait redevenir poussière, néant. Moi, je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux me rappeler ses gestes, sa voix, son sourire, son regard si clair et sans détours, sa façon de pincer la bouche et froncer les sourcils quand il était contrarié ou qu'il réfléchissait, son air déterminé quand il avait prit une décision, ces certitudes, ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il détestait, ce qui le faisait rire et ce qui le mettait en colère, ses moments de doute, sa fragilité, sa douceur que moi seule connaissait, ses baisers, ses caresses… Même si ça doit faire mal, je garderai tout cela en moi comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Cette pensée, qui m'est apparue comme une évidence, tout à coup, me donne la force nécessaire pour me relever et retourner à l'intérieur. Je sais que c'est provisoire, et que les doigts crochus de la souffrance ne vont pas lâcher prise aussi facilement, mais je savoure cet instant de paix fragile.

0o0

Hélas, il suffit que je croise le regard de ma mère, quelques instants plus tard, pour que cette étrange et éphémère sérénité vole en éclat. Ma mère… Elle a prit dix ans d'un coup. Un jour, Ron a dit, mi-amer mi-souriant, qu'elle aimait sûrement plus Harry que ses six fils réunis. Je crois que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vue un jour aussi dévastée, même après la mort de Fred. Car au chagrin d'avoir perdu un être qu'elle admirait et avait adopté comme un fils supplémentaire, s'ajoute celui de me voir souffrir, moi, sa petite fille chérie.

Elle qui était si heureuse, le jour de notre mariage ! Elle avait tout prévu, tout préparé, des mois à l'avance. Elle m'avait rendue folle, à tout vouloir planifier dans les moindres détails pour que ce soit un mariage parfait. Heureusement que Harry l'avait freinée ! Lui, il voulait quelque chose de simple, et c'est ce que nous avions eu. Simple, mais parfait.

Elle ne supporte pas de me voir pleurer, ça a toujours été comme ça. Son cœur de mère se déchire. Alors aujourd'hui, sa peine est double, car elle a l'impression d'avoir perdu un enfant, et il y a moi, inconsolable, désespérée, brisée. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire, que tous les mots paraissent vains et creux dans un tel moment.

Alors elle me prend juste dans ses bras et me serre, très fort, très longtemps. Puis, elle s'écarte, me prend les mains et me regarde, scrute mon visage pour déceler je ne sais quoi qui pourrait, peut-être, la soulager, la rassurer.

0o0

Mon père est là également, et lui aussi il me dévisage, attendant un signe, un mot de ma part.

Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur dire ? Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, que ça va aller ? Bien sûr que non, ça n'ira pas. Il faudra très longtemps avant que ça aille. Je ne peux pas leur mentir. Je voudrais pouvoir, je sais qu'ils n'attendent que ça : entendre de ma bouche des mots raisonnables, réconfortants, qui leur prouveraient que je suis forte, que je tiens le coup, que je surmonterai le choc. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'en sais rien.

Alors je me tais, et je me retourne vers la dépouille d'Harry.

0o0

Dépouille, quel horrible mot ! C'est, l'amour de ma vie, mon mari, mon ami, mon amant, qui gît là !

Je voudrais le toucher, le caresser, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais je sais que je ne supporterais pas de le sentir si froid.

J'aimais tant sentir l'odeur de sa peau, la chaleur de ses mains sur moi, de son corps contre le mien !

Mes souvenirs resurgissent malgré moi : je revois cette nuit si belle, dans ma chambre, alors que maman pensait naïvement que chacun dormait dans son lit, Harry dans la chambre de Ron et moi toute seule dans la mienne.

Il était si fébrile et timide à la fois ! Je lisais le désir dans ses yeux, mais il osait à peine me frôler, comme s'il avait peur de me brusquer, alors que tout mon corps brûlait, tellement j'avais envie qu'il me touche. J'avoue que c'est moi qui l'ai un peu poussé, ce soir-là…

N'en pouvant plus d'impatience, je l'ai provoqué du regard, excité par mes baisers, mes caresses…

Et il n'a pu faire autrement que de succomber à la tentation. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas beaucoup essayé d'y résister.

Il s'est enflammé, tout à coup, répondant à mes assauts par plus de passion encore.

Nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, et c'était doux et intense à la fois, magique, merveilleux… Car nous nous aimions avec toute la pureté, l'innocence de deux amants tout juste sortis de l'enfance, et qui se découvrent.

Et je savais déjà que c'était lui, lui et personne d'autre, depuis toujours et à jamais.

0o0

Sortant soudain de mes pensées, je perçois un changement dans l'ambiance autour de moi, comme un flottement. Les conversations se sont tues. C'est le moment. Ils vont venir chercher le cercueil pour le mettre en terre.

C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne vais pas pouvoir les suivre.

Mes jambes faiblissent.

Merlin, par pitié, aide-moi, donne-moi la force !

Ma prière muette a dû être entendue, car je sens un bras se glisser sous le mien. C'est Hermione, qui vient à mon secours. À moins qu'elle aussi ait besoin de s'accrocher à moi, pour ne pas flancher. Je tourne la tête vers elle et nos regards se rencontrent. La chaleur du sien, en dépit de son immense tristesse, m'insuffle le courage de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle me chuchote : « Courage, Ginny, c'est bientôt fini ». Je hoche doucement la tête. Oui, qu'on en finisse, que je puisse rentrer chez moi et me laisser aller à ma douleur, enfin seule.

Je n'en peux plus, de cette cérémonie…

Je sais qu'on ne peut pas l'éviter, mais je sais aussi que tous ces honneurs auraient profondément gêné Harry. Il vivait très mal la ferveur dont il était l'objet. Ce n'était pas de la fausse modestie, il était réellement comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on lui attribue tous les mérites, alors que tant de gens s'étaient battus à ses côtés. Il ne voyait que les dégâts que la guerre avait engendrée et il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner toutes ces morts inutiles - mon frère Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Cédric, Dumbledore, et même Rogue - dont il était la cause, croyait-il, puisque le but ultime de Voldemort était de le tuer, lui .

Nous avions beau lui dire que la guerre était inévitable, et que sans lui, Voldemort serait sans doute parvenu à ses fins, qu'il aurait asservi le monde entier, sorcier comme moldu, et qu'il y aurait alors eu beaucoup plus de victimes, rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû les sauver, tous.

C'est pour ça qu'il était devenu Auror et avait refusé tous les postes plus prestigieux qu'on lui avait proposé. Il estimait qu'il avait juste fait ce qui devait l'être pour débarrasser le monde de l'Ignominie et qu'il n'avait pas choisi d'être « le Survivant ». Il voulait réparer, à sa façon, les horreurs de la guerre. Il voulait contribuer à rendre à notre monde son visage d'antan, mais en étant un membre comme un autre de la communauté sorcière. Il ne voulait plus sortir du lot. La célébrité, il avait donné…

Pas si facile… Il a eu beau dire et beau faire, il était toujours considéré comme un Personnage, un Héros. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il est en passe de faire figure de martyr ! Qu'ils lui élèvent une statue, tant qu'ils y sont !

Certes, il était merveilleux, mais il était juste Harry, l'homme que j'aimais pour ses qualités et ses défauts : un être humain, tout simplement.

Il était toujours là, attentif, à l'écoute, pour ses amis et pour moi. Il était généreux, dans le sens où il ne jugeait pas hâtivement. Il prenait son temps pour réfléchir à un problème et donner son avis. Tout en exprimant toujours le fond de sa pensée, il ne voulait surtout pas blesser les autres.

0o0

Voir son cercueil descendre dans son trou est la chose la plus intolérable qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arracher de ma poitrine et je retiens un cri déchirant. Je m'accroche au bras d'Hermione comme à une bouée de secours, je tremble, je pleure…

Car cette vision m'a fait pleinement réaliser ce que cela signifie : il n'est plus. Je ne le reverrai plus, ne lui parlerai plus, ne m'endormirai plus dans ses bras, ne me réveillerai plus jamais sous ses baisers, ne vieillirai pas à ses côtés. Je vieillirai seule, car jamais un autre homme ne le remplacera, j'en fais le serment…

0o0

Un mois a passé depuis les funérailles… Je suis toujours dans le même état : abattue, anéantie, accablée…

Je ne sors pas de chez moi, et refuse les invitations de mes parents ou de Ron et Hermione qui veulent me changer les idées. C'est très gentil de leur part, mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. J'aurais l'impression de le trahir si je le faisais.

Je suis assise dans son fauteuil préféré, vêtue d'un jean usé et déformé et d'un de ses tee-shirts, contemplant les flammes de la cheminée sans penser à rien de précis. C'est encore ce qui me fait le moins mal.

Un coup de sonnette me fait sursauter, me tirant de ma torpeur bienfaisante. Je décide de ne pas ouvrir. Qui que ce soit, il se lassera et partira… Mais l'importun n'a pas l'air décidé à me laisser broyer du noir en paix. Il sonne, et sonne, et re-sonne encore. Exaspérée, je me lève et vais ouvrir, bien décidée à me débarrasser promptement de ce casse-pieds.

J'ouvre déjà la bouche, quand je me trouve nez-à-nez avec Hermione, les bras croisés et un air déterminé sur le visage, que je ne lui connais que trop bien. Instantanément, mon agacement disparaît, et je ressens un réel plaisir à la voir là, devant ma porte, et comme du soulagement. Je réalise à cet instant combien elle m'a manqué, et combien elle compte pour moi. Instinctivement, je la serre dans mes bras en fermant les yeux, comme si cela faisait des années que l'on ne s'était pas vues. Et en effet, il me semble que cela fait une éternité…

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cet accueil, Hermione, surprise mais ravie, me rend mon étreinte.

Puis, je l'invite à rentrer et lui propose un thé. Elle accepte volontiers et m'accompagne dans la cuisine pour m'aider à le préparer.

Quand tout est prêt, nous passons dans le salon, et chacune s'installe dans un fauteuil pour le déguster en silence.

Je sais qu'Hermione veut me parler, je la connais par cœur, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche. Parler m'est devenu difficile, ces derniers temps…

Et puis je sais qu'Hermione se lancera quand elle sera prête. Alors je me contente d'apprécier sa présence, les yeux perdus dans les volutes de fumée qui s'élèvent au-dessus de ma boisson brûlante. Le silence entre nous n'est pas pesant, nous nous connaissons trop bien pour ça.

La dernière gorgée de thé avalée, Hermione repose doucement sa tasse et me regarde attentivement. Lorsque je l'entends prendre une inspiration, je sais que le moment est venu.

Elle commence à parler, doucement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer ou comme si elle craignait de me faire de la peine : « Ginny, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Harry était plus qu'un ami, pour moi, c'était presque un frère. Je le pleure tout autant que toi. Bien sûr, moi, il me reste Ron, et s'il lui arrivait la même chose, je serais anéantie. Mais tu n'es pas seule, Ginny. Nous sommes là, nous. Nous serons toujours là, pour toi. Ron est ton frère, et il souffre de te voir dans cet état. Tu sais comme il est : il ne te le diras pas, mais sache qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

Mais il y a surtout une chose que je voulais te dire : Harry aurait détesté te voir dans cet état. Ça l'aurait même profondément affecté. Lui qui admirait tant ta force de caractère, il aurait tout fait pour t'empêcher de sombrer. Il aurait voulu que tu te battes, que tu luttes contre le désespoir, que tu continues à vivre.

Si cela peut t'aider, pense à lui, qui n'a jamais abandonné, qui s'est redressé après chaque échec, chaque perte d'un être cher. Bien sûr, je sais que les enjeux n'étaient pas les mêmes. En son âme et conscience, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de chuter car trop de vies dépendaient de la sienne. Mais peu importe. Combien auraient tout abandonné, à sa place ? Combien auraient fui, terrassés par la peur ? Lui, est resté, il a accepté son destin, et je suis sûre qu'il serait fier de toi si tu y parvenais aussi.

Il faut que tu te relèves, Ginny, je t'en prie. Nous avons besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu me manques, Ginny… »

Je lève la tête et croise son regard. Il est brillant, intense. Ses lèvres tremblent un peu. Malgré tout, elle parvient à me faire un petit sourire, comme pour m'encourager.

Elle a raison, bien sûr. Hermione a toujours raison.

Alors, même si je sais déjà que ce combat est perdu d'avance et que je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse sans lui, je décide à cet instant d'essayer, pour lui. Je me fais la promesse de repousser de toutes mes forces les pulsions morbides et destructrices qui m'envahissent depuis ce jour que je voudrais bannir à jamais de mon esprit.

Et il y a quelque chose qui va m'y aider. Oh oui ! Quelque chose qui fera que je vais m'accrocher à la vie, envers et contre tout. Ce quelque chose, c'est la certitude qu'Harry fera toujours partie de ma vie, désormais, à travers ce petit être qui grandit en moi.

Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne, car jusqu'à présent, je n'arrivais pas à me projeter dans le futur, même en sachant que je portais la vie. Comme si tout m'était indifférent.

Mais les mots d'Hermione m'ont réveillée : en pensant à ce qu'il aurait voulu, j'ai réalisé à quel point Harry aurait été heureux de cette nouvelle ! Et qu'il aurait été un père merveilleux !

Je regarde à nouveau Hermione, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, un vrai sourire apparaît sur mon visage.


End file.
